Electronic cards have been widely used in electronic products such as digital cameras, notebooks, and etc., for expanding memory storage and solving the existed problem of memory shortage. As living quality is improved, the demands for minimizing the size of the electronic products are higher and higher. Therefore, electronic product designers have to provide creative designs and improve the products again and again. They should put efforts to make the electronic products to be of a small size. A conventional card connector usually comprises an insulating body, a plurality of conductive terminals, a metal shell, and an ejection mechanism. The ejection mechanism is generally constructed by an elastic element, a sliding bulk, and a guide rod for achieving card insertion and card ejection.
However, the ejection mechanism of the conventional card connector occupies a large space in the width direction, and it is a disadvantage to make the card connector to be of a small size.